lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Tom Friendly
Tom, que já foi conhecido como Sr. Amigável é um dos Outros que parece ser leal a Ben. Ele parece agir como um porta voz não oficial dos Outros e acredita-se que ele não é um membro do alto nível; entretanto, ele tem alguma importância. Ela usava uma barba falsa durante seus primeiros encontros com os sobreviventes, por alguma razão. De acordo com Ben, Tom é, de jeito nenhum, comparado ao verdadeiro líder dos Outros. . Enquanto não sendo, tecnicamente, encarregado dos Outros, Tom tem alguma autoridade, como mostrado em sua conversa com Ethan, , em como trata Alex e Pickett, , , e com o grupo que capturou Hurley, Jack, Kate e Sawyer . Na Ilha Voltando ao tempo em que Claire esteve presa na estação médica, Tom, barbeado e limpo, usando roupas casuais ao invés de roubas sujas, pareceu bravo com Ethan por ele não ter trazido uma lista dos sobreviventes depois de trazer Claire. Depois de ouvir a explicação de Ethan, ele responde, "Você sabe o que 'Ele' irá fazer quando descobrir." Ele não estava usando a barba falsa dessa vez. Tom apareceu pela primeira vez aos sobreviventes que estavam na jangada, no barco dos Outros junto com 3 dos Outros: dois homens, e uma mulher velha. Depois de uma breve conversa com os sobreviventes na jangada, Tom declarou que eles irião levar o garoto. Depois de Michael se recusar a entregar o filho e de Sawyer pegar sua arma, as luzes do barco dos Outros se apagaran, e eles atacaram. Eles atiraram em Sawyer, acertando-o no ombro, e Sawyer caiu na água. Jin pukou atrás dele; eles bateram em Michael e jogaram-o para fora da jangada. Tom desapareceu com seus parceiros, com Michael assistindo e gritando o nome de Walt. Um mês depois, Tom, com a ajuda de Danny, Matthew e alguns Outros, capturaram Michael com um brinquedo de bolas, e o manteram como refém, depois dele ir andando em direção ao norte para achar Walt. De algum jeito, Tom sabia que 3 dos amigos de Michael vieram atrás dele. Em um pequeno campo, aonde Alex esperava por eles, Tom tirou o saco da cabeça de Michael deixando-o guspir em seu rosto. Depois de Pickett capturar Kate que estava a um kilômetro atrás de Jack, TOm avisou Michael que, se ele fizesse algum tipo de som, ele nunca mais veria Walt. Quando Jack, Sawyer, e Locke finalmente chegaram até Tom, ele saiu das sombras, e avisou eles para não cruzarem "a linha", significando que eles não poderiam explorar a parte norte da Ilha. Ele disse que, fazendo isso, a situação mudaria de um "desentendimento" para "algo mais". , Durante esse encontro, Tom revelou aos três sobreviventes que Walt e os outros que ele levou, incluindo Emma e Zack, estão vivos. Ele também se referiu a Walt como "especial". Ele também citou Alvar Hanso, dizendo: "Vocês sabem, alguém muito mais inteligente do que qualquer um aqui, disse uma vez 'Desde o surgimento da nossa espécia, os homens foram abençoados com a curiosidade" e perguntou a Jack se ele sabia outra sobre curiosidade, se referindo a expressão, "a curisidade matou o gato". Quando Jack acusou Tom de estar sozinho, ele, falando os nomes de Jack, Sawyer e Locke, disse que essa era uma teoria interessante. Ele, de repente, gritou "Acendam-as", no que várias tochas se acenderam, mostrando que o grupo de Jack estava cercado. Tom pediu para Alex "trazê-la", que foi revelada como sendo Kate, mas Danny a trouxe ao invés de Alex. Tom manteve Kate como refém com uma arma alemã, e fiz Jack, Sawyer e Locke se renderem e entregarem suas armas. . ]] Depois desse encontro na floresta, Tom levou Michael ao acampamento dos Outros, onde ele deixou Michael com Mrs. Klugh que "cuidou" dele pelos próximos 10 dias. 13 dias depois, Tom conduziu um grupo dos Outros, depois deles, com sucesso, terem capturado Jack, Kate, Sawyer e Hurley, com a ajuda de Michael. Durante esse segundo encontro, Kate revela a Tom que ela sabe que sua barba é falsa. Como Tom não entende o que ela diz, porque Kate está amordaçada, Mrs. Klugh repete a revelação de Kate dizendo: "ela disse que sabe sobre sua barba falsa, '''Tom'." Tom, então, tira sua barba, comentando o quanto ela coça, e agradecendo a Klugh por ter revelado seu nome, chamando-a de Bea, provavelmente seu primeiro nome. Depois de Ben chegar no barco, ele pergunta por que Tom está sem barba, no qua Tom responde que os sobreviventes sabiam que ela era falsa. Depois da troca dos sobreviventes que estavam na lista de Klugh por Walt, Tom ajudou a levar os sobreviventes a Ilha da Hidra. bring Kate to her breakfast with Ben.]] The next day, Tom was in charge of taking care of Kate before her breakfast with Ben. He woke her up in the locker room, which also included showers. When Kate told him that she was not taking a shower in front of him, he said "''you're not my type". After the shower, Tom gave Kate a dress, instead of her regular clothes which the Others burned. He led her to a beach where Ben was waiting for her. At the cages area, where Sawyer was being held, another prisoner named Karl escaped from his cage and freed Sawyer. Karl was captured by several Others, including Tom, who made him apologize to Sawyer for using him for his own escape. He was then taken away to an unknown fate. After her breakfast, he led her to the cage that used to be Karl's. During this scene, a ring is visible on Tom's hand, located specifically on his left finger, although Tom's marital status has not yet been verified. Sawyer showed him the fish biscuit he got after figuring out their "complicated gizmos". Tom noted that it only took the polar bears two hours. Following the prisoner's first day on the Hydra Island, Tom and Danny took Kate and Sawyer to a rock clearing quarry. While they were going to the labor area, an Other named Colleen approached them, kissed Danny and enlisted Tom for her strike team which was sent by Ben to capture the survivors' sailboat. They reached the boat without being seen by Sayid or Jin, who were guarding the boat, possibly using the "Galaga". On the boat, Sun shot Colleen in the stomach, and tried to escape. Tom and Ivan opened fire, and Sun escaped. When the strike team returned with an injured Colleen to the Hydra island, they all hurried to the operating room, where Juliet tried to save her life. Tom on the other hand went with Ben, Matthew and Jason to the underwater section of the Hydra station, where they tortured Sawyer. After Sawyer was released, Tom went back to the operation room, where Jack helped Juliet with Colleen's surgery, which eventually failed. During Ben's operation, which was supervised by Tom, Jack purposely made a small incision in Ben's kidney, giving him an estimated one hour to live, and demanded from Tom his walkie-talkie so he could speak to Kate. Tom succumbed to Jack's blackmail when he was holding Ben's life hostage. This action, plus his role in rescuing Ben and capturing Jack, Kate, and Sawyer, indicate he's loyal to Ben. He contacted Danny, who was just about to pull the trigger and kill Sawyer received his call, and was told to give the walkie-talkie to Kate, or Jack will kill Ben. Right after Kate and Sawyer's escape, Juliet orders Ivan to find Danny and go after Jack's friends. Jack them revealed Juliet's plan on killing Ben during the surgery. Juliet denied this, and told Tom that Jack is lying. After Juliet left, Tom asked Jack if this is the truth, and Jack confirms him that it is. After Ben suddenly woke up and demanded to talk to Juliet, Tom and Jack were watching them from the waiting room. during the surgery, while Kate telling to the "Count to 5" story.]] He introduces himself as Tom, to which Jack does not answer. When Juliet started to cry during her talk with Ben, Tom commented that they have a history together. As Juliet left to help Kate and Sawyer escape, Jack enlisted Tom's help with finishing the surgery. Tom seemed to have problems with blood, and made the mistake of revealing this to Jack, who showed him the bloody tumor his removed from Ben's spine. Tom also listened to Kate's confirmation story, the same story Jack told her 73 days ago. While listening to this story, Jack completed the surgery. Tom has twice referenced to the moment "when the sky went purple". The first time was in regard to communications , the second time was when Jack asked why they didn't take Ben to a proper facility for his spinal surgery. Tom began his explanation, but he was cut off before he could fully explain it. After the surgery was done, Jack was transferred out of his cell to a cage. He had an intense conversation with Jack, who believed that the Others will kill him, since they do not need him anymore. Tom asked for an explanation, and Jack replied that people who abduct a pregnant girl and hang a guy from a tree are not good people. Once Jack was transferred into Sawyer's cage, Tom gave him food, and discovered that Jack knows about the video surveillance. When Jack asked him about the woman who arrested Juliet, Tom replied that she is the sheriff. After Jack and Alex stopped Juliet's trial, Tom grabbed Jack by his shirt, demanding to know why he was there. Isabel calmed him down, and read a note from Ben, who ordered to stop the surgery, and to mark Juliet for her betrayal. Later that day, the Others left the Hydra Island, believing that Kate and Sawyer would tell the other survivors about the Hydra and would lead them to the second island. Tom left as well, on the Others' yacht. He was later seen playing football with Jack at the Barracks. Outras aparições * Tom (ou alguém muito parecido com ele) apareceu no público de Jimmy Kimmel Live em 12 de maio de 2006. J.J. Abrams estava como diretor convidado do programa. Quando Kimmel comentou a aparência dele com Tom, "Sr. Amigável" respondeu com uma sentença que, obviamente, já estava gravada e foi tocada em playback. (Lost-Media) Questões não respondidas * Por que os outros querem que os sobreviventes acreditem que eles são "sujos"? (Por exemplo, o uso da barba falsa.) ** Idéia: Eles queriam passar a idéia de serem seres nativos da ilha. Como os sobreviventes descobriram que eles também são "modernos", abandonaram essa tática. Category:PersonagensCategory:Os Outros